


Candyland

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Board game, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi thought it would be interesting to play Candyland with his teammates, well former teammates now, but the game was played when he was still in the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyland

**Author's Note:**

> "Candyland" by Blood on the Dance Floor
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Knb.

** Candyland **

 

              Imayoshi decided to do something that would be fun to do, to go back to childhood. He’d let his teammates know about it. He was thought it would be interesting. He even let Satsuki know just in case she wanted to play. Now that he thinks about it, the game is rather childish since he’s now older. He would never play it if it would be less than fun or interesting. Another thing is, is that he doesn’t really remember how to play. The instructions were lost when he was little. His father had somehow lost it.

 _Well, I’ll make up my own rules,_ Imayoshi thought as he grabbed the board game.

             The only direction that he remembers is that you had to go back or something rather if you land on a certain color. Imayoshi scratched the back of his head; he really didn’t remember much of the rules at all. He decided to grab a dice that was sitting on his desk. He grabbed the game putting it down on the floor with the dice. The game is pretty simple that even Daiki shouldn’t even have much trouble with it. The others should be there soon, but he doubts the team manager would want to play when she finds out about one thing that he changed.

             He heard people at his door, and went over to answer. Imayoshi saw Daiki, Susa, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, and Satsuki. He wasn’t even sure there were enough pieces. Then he remembered something else, the game cards are missing as well. This didn’t exactly go according to what he had planned. He would have to make his own directions. He let them all in, and he noticed that all of them wary of where they were going into. Imayoshi has a smile on his face knowing that they are a little unnerved except for Susa. None of them have ever been in his room except the other third year.

            “We’re going to play Candyland,” Imayoshi told them as they circled the board game.

            Daiki looked at the board game’s box, “It looks stupid.”

            “Coming from someone who is,” commented Imayoshi, as he stopped Wakamatsu from saying anything.

            “How do we play,” asked Sakurai as if he had never played before.

            While rubbing his head, Imayoshi gave a sigh, “Well, I honestly have no idea what the rules are anymore. But this game is simple enough where I came up with new ones better suited our age.”

            The other Touou members’ faces were of look of horror. With Imayoshi coming up with the rules there’s going to be hell to pay. As though knowing why for the reaction, Imayoshi smiled his usual foxlike grin. This frightened the others more. He’s not even captain anymore, yet he still has a hold on this band miscreants. Imayoshi sat down in-between Daiki and Susa. This game is going to be interesting to say the least.

            “Now, everyone, take a piece. This is going to be strip or dare Candyland. Momoi, I hope you have enough articles of clothing,” Imayoshi said looking at the pinkette.

            Satsuki shook her head with a blush, “I won’t be participating. Dai-chan, you’re on your own.”

            “Fine, I’ll win anyways,” Daiki said not wanting her to participate anyways.

            Imayoshi frowned, “We’ll see about that, Aomine.”

            Satsuki stood leaving the room, but thought of her playing made some of their wheels turn. Daiki wasn’t too happy with these people. They all watched her leave with her knowing that there will be quite a bit of naked men at the end of the game. The game didn’t need to begin that quickly not to any of them. The game started with Imayoshi rolling a dice. He saw that he had to move two spaces so he did. He started to take off his shirt. They all watched as he did so.

            “Oh, I forgot to mention the roll of the dice will be telling you how many spaces, but when you land on certain color that’s where you have to choose between stripping and a dare. You also have to go back some spaces when landing on a color, and or something with candy on it. You may also be stuck doing a dare without a say,” Imayoshi explained pushing up his glasses.

            The others started their rolls, and Daiki had to strip for landing on the same space as Imayoshi. Daiki made a face, but had done it anyways. He has his sweater off. Wakamatsu took a dare since he was four tiles ahead of Imayoshi and Daiki. They even found out that Imayoshi had to make the dare, meaning that they weren’t going to be lucky. He was lucky that it was still the beginning of the game where he decided that the dares were going to be simple. He smiled and pointed to Daiki.

            “I want you to say something you do enjoy about him, and it can’t pertain to Basketball,” Imayoshi told Wakamatsu as the blonde started to want to back out.

            Wakamatsu looked at Imayoshi, “But there’s nothing to like! He frustrates me!”

            “In what way, sexually or do you want to say something else,” he already knew but he had to try to get him to say something nice.

            Daiki rolled his eyes while he started to lie down, “Would you do the dare and get it over with, so we can we get through this already.”

            “Shut up, you! Ggrrr, fine! I like him better when he’s smiling,” Wakamatsu seethed, as he stated something that he ‘enjoyed’.

            As the game wore on, Sakurai had to sit on Susa’s lap under the command of the rule maker. Susa had to take off an article of clothing which he chose one of his socks. Imayoshi took off another piece of clothing, and it was one of his socks. He was going to go somewhere, but he decided against after he had found this game. It seemed as though Imayoshi had a plan to get them naked and vulnerable to Daiki, but it really was because they were older. Daiki had to take off clothes until he ended up having to go a few spaces back.

            He was naked but he hasn’t lost because of Imayoshi’s rules. Susa was the closest to the lead with Wakamatsu coming in a close second. Imayoshi’s own rules were backlashing at him making him and Daiki in the close to the fourth place. The person that was sharing the lead was Sakurai. The dare he had to do wasn’t over since he had to stay on Susa’s lap. He was barely stripped just like Susa. Wakamatsu had his boxers still on. Imayoshi had his boxer briefs on as well. They were waiting for the bigger dares to hit them when it finally happened to Daiki and Imayoshi since they were on the same tile.

            “This was unfortunate, it seems we’re on the same color just like in the beginning,” Imayoshi said aloud for everyone to hear, especially Daiki.

            Daiki looked at Imayoshi with boredom written on his face, “Just state your dare, before my ass freezes off, demonic overlord.”

            The smile of a demonic fox appeared on his lips, “You have to call me papa while making out with me.”

            Daiki’s face went to one of horror, “Hell no, there is no way that I will make out with you of all people!”

            “Come on now, Aomine, would you rather give me something else,” Imayoshi looked a little exasperated.

            Daiki glared, “Yeah that would be better, for your sake.”

            “Okay then how about you give me a blow job or a hand job right in front of all these people.”

            Once that was said everyone froze in a bewildered look. Sakurai started to look worried for himself after he thought about Daiki giving their ex-captain a blowjob. The thought was running through Wakamatsu making him blush a true crimson. Susa shook his head of the image understanding that Imayoshi would enjoy that way too much. As soon as Daiki heard the new one, he started to be a little irritated with Imayoshi. Why must he pick him to do things like that? Daiki would never understand this captain.

            “Fine, I’ll make out with you,” Daiki sighed not really wanting to do the dare.

            Imayoshi chuckled, “Don’t forget to call me papa.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Daiki said with a tint of blush forming on his cheeks.

            As Daiki finally admitted defeat against the sudden dare, he grabbed hold of Imayoshi’s shoulders and started to kiss him. He really didn’t like it all that much. Imayoshi was wondering how many people in the past got experience Daiki like this. Imayoshi started returning the kiss starting the session that he didn't mind having. Though if Daiki gets aroused, he would be able to know quite quickly since he is exposed. It was five minutes of swapping spit. Daiki had wiped his mouth of the session that he had with Imayoshi.

            The game was finally ending with Susa back in the lead after Imayoshi had caught up. With having to be forced back spaces, Sakurai was now in third place. Wakamatsu was in fourth place with Daiki now instead of the upperclassman. The lead was Susa when the game finally ended, the team was truly happy that they didn’t have to suffer anymore dares or stripping. They all started to get dressed and they wanted to leave these embarrassing moments behind them.

            “Thank you all for playing,”Imayoshi tilted his head giving a sweet smile.

            That was creepy of Imayoshi, that’s for sure. They all started to leave, as Imayoshi picked up the game. When everyone had left, Imayoshi went over to his computer. He moved his mouse and saw that his webcam was on. It had taken snapshots at ten second intervals. Imayoshi looked through them seeing the one with Daiki making out with him. He stared at it for a few moments and sighed. Completely one-sided his affections were. He knew, but that didn’t help him, but become more curious to explore Daiki. His exploration ends here, but he has evidence of this excursion. His team will be forever be embedded in him after this, especially Daiki.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Candyland since I was a kid, so I don't remember anything about it. This just really came to me out of nowhere for the dirty song that it is. Though every time I hear the word Candyland, I think of the board game. Well leave a kudos and a comment if that's what you desire.


End file.
